Juju
Juju (Japanese: ; English dub: ) is a supporting character in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is Sharla's younger brother, and one of the survivors of the Mechon attack on Colony 6. He is rash in his actions at first, but calms down as the story progresses. He sees Gadolt, Sharla's fiancé, as a father figure, and worries for his well-being. Capture Juju is first seen in a vision, being chased by two beasts next to a pond after his buggy broke down. After Shulk and Reyn intervene and save him, he tells them the way to the Refugee Camp. When they arrive at the camp, Sharla is met and scolds Juju for running away, concerned for his well-being. Later, Juju leaves without warning and heads for Colony 6 in an attempt to prove to Sharla that he could help defeat the Mechon. Shulk, Reyn and Sharla give chase. His buggy crashes into a barrier on the side of Raguel Bridge, and he continues on foot. Juju is eventually captured by a Mechon M71, and is almost rescued by the party, however Xord recaptures him and takes him to the Ether Mine below Colony 6. The party travels to the Ether Mine to try to rescue him once more. When they reach the bottom of the Ether Mine, Xord has Juju trapped. The party attack Xord uselessly until Otharon appears in a machine and tackles Xord, while Sharla and Reyn get Juju free. Rebuilding Colony 6 He continues with Shulk and the party as a guest until near the end of Satorl Marsh. After that, he and Otharon return to the refugee camp and Colony 6 respectively and begin the process of rebuilding the Colony. He waits in the camp for the party to talk to him after Otharon is spoken to. He later asks the party to help rebuild Colony 6. He oversees the reconstruction with Otharon's help, and asks the party to gather the necessary construction materials and to find immigrants who may wish to live in the once ravaged city. Bionis' Reawakening He is seen fighting with the party against the Telethia that attack the gates of Colony 6. He laments that Shulk is unable to battle, and that they are no match without the Monado. The party tells him that they have been too dependent of the Monado and its powers. After the party leaves for the Bionis' Interior, Juju is seen to be still holding back the Telethia with Otharon. At one moment they are attacked by a large Telethia, but a Mass-Produced Face flies in and destroys it before it can do any harm. Juju falls back terrified, speechless and too horrified to do anything. The Mechon looks at him, eyes flickering, before leaving. Otharon comforts Juju, and reminds him that the Faces were all once Homs, and that the Faces are on the same side as they are now. The two then run off to help save their home. In the ending cinematic, he is seen fishing with Sharla, Reyn and Riki. Gallery Juju.png|Official art Juju otharon concepts.jpg|Juju concept art XCplot014.png|Juju being held captive by Xord es:Juju Category:XC1 Male Characters Category:Homs Category:Colony 6 Category:XC1 Supporting Characters Category:Bionis' Leg NPCs Category:Colony 6 NPCs Category:Ether Mine NPCs Category:Refugees